Show me love
by Jul Angie
Summary: Es un sonfic de la canción de t.A.T.u. Es un rnHORO x LEN. A mi me encanto, además de que tiene aunque no se si lime o es lemon. Pero tiene, relación extraña. (de lo más extraña) buen fic se los recomiendo. Ah! y dejen sus REVIEWS


Holas a todos, mis pocos lectores, bien ya me inspiré un poquito. Espero como siempre que sea de su agrado, también espero que me manden reviews, ok?

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Lamentablemente no actualizaré algunos fics, no se si por falta de lectores, aunque es lo más probable, y lo siento en especial por el fic de "cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo" pues no lo actualizaré. Ni "shaman rollo" ni "sonfics de las parejas de shaman king" aunque debo admitir que ese Yoh por Anna me quedó bien, y lo pondré como one-shot. En cuanto a mi primer fic, que a pesar de ya llevar mucho tiempo, con ya 3 capítulos, siendo además también un Horo x Len, y probablemente también un Hao x Liserg y un Yoh x Anna, sólo obtuvo 1 review, por lo tanto lo borraré. Si quieren que los actualice, mándenme reviews, pero no a este fic, sino al respectivo fic que quieren que actualice. Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esto.

Bien, the fic:



Show me love Muéstrame amor 

By song: t.A.T.u

By: Jul-Tao 

Len...

Esto fue un accidente,

no se esos en los que suenan sirenas,

sino de los nunca son advertidos

de repente estamos desmoronándonos 

¿Cómo...? ¿cómo fue, mi amor que sucedió esto? Cómo si yo también lo supiera!!!, ni siquiera sé, como este accidente me llegó a costar tanto. Nadie a muerto, nadie enfermó, nadie está herido, más que yo. Me subiste al cielo demasiado pronto, Horo, tan alto, que ahora caigo, cada vez más rápido, y no dudo que la caída sea muy dolorosa. Mas de lo que pienso, de lo que siento ahora. Esta relación no tiene futuro, ya no más, ya abrí los ojos, de alguna manera siento que no me quieres. Y se, por tus actos, por tu voz, por todo, cuando estamos juntos que es así.

¿Por qué aún sigues conmigo? Si puedes conseguir lo único que te doy, lo único que quieres de mi, con otros. No es amor, eso lo sé bien. Ahora sólo te doy las gracias, gracias por hacerme entender que no existen los sentimientos sin engaños, o el cariño sincero, todos siempre buscarán algo para su beneficio.

Mi cuarto se ve tan oscuro, se que es de noche, se que todos están ocupados, se que pronto vendrás a tomarme.

Horo...

Dime como nunca has sentido,

delicado o inocente

todavía dudas de que

el que tengamos fe tenga algún sentido 

Siento mis pasos subir por las escaleras, inconscientemente me dirijo a tu cuarto. Me pregunto, siempre desde un tiempo a esta parte: ¿por qué dudas todavía de mi? De mis sentimientos?. De que te amo más que a nada en este mundo? Es que Len, acaso ¿nunca has sentido amor en realidad por mi? ¿uno puro e inocente? Es eso?, acaso ¿no quieres que sigamos juntos, y me haces entender eso, para deshacerte de mi?

Por favor dime que no es eso!!! No sabes cuanto me lastimas. O tal vez...yo te lastimo más. A quien engaño, sólo te busco cuando quiero acostarme contigo, tal vez realmente no tengamos ningún porvenir como pareja, ni siquiera quizá nos amemos. Posiblemente sea otra cosa, quizás yo confundí un gusto pasajero por amor.

Dime lo que nunca has sentido

arremetido o dañado,

aún hay alguien que pierde porque

no hay forma de dar vuelta atrás 

De nuevo pienso, mientras por los pasillos me dirijo hacia ti, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? Tal vez todos tenían razón , esto era un capricho mío. Len, te amo, te lo digo todo el tiempo, pero siento que hay algo más que no nos hemos dicho, eso mismo, pero mediante actos y miradas, sólo encuentro una frialdad de parte de ambos.

Cuanto me dañas!!! Tan profundo, más cada vez. Pero Len, creo que sabes tan bien como yo que ha pasado tanto, hemos hablado tanto, dicho tanto, que aunque la magia se haya ido no hay forma de dar vuelta atrás. Por que hemos perdido tanto, que no quiero perder más.

Len...

Observando fijamente tu fotografía

todas las cosas ahora en el pasado

nunca me sentí tan solitario,

deseo que puedas mostrarme amor 

Mientras te espero, pacientemente. Busco con mi mirada en mi cuarto, no sé exactamente qué. Se siente tan vacío, me siento tan solo. Las cosas me rodean, objetos inanimados, y de repente yo también me siento uno.

Allá al fondo veo un portarretrato y...adivina...tu foto está ahí. Te veías tan diferente, tan lleno de vida, tan sonriente, tan...tú. Un Horo-horo que ya no existe, no se si porque no me lo muestras o porque de verdad se perdió. Aquel Horo del que me enamoré se ha ido, el tiempo borró su rastro. Debí suponerlo cuando empezamos, cambiarías, yo cambiaría, todo cambiaría. Nada se queda, el mundo avanza y se mueve, no todo es igual, si cada segundo que pasa algo cambia, como esperaba poder quedarnos así por la eternidad??.

Siento que estás cerca, lo siento, cierro los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez con dolor, nervioso, ansioso, devastado, herido, como esperando a que todo termine rápido sin que lo sienta, lo que nunca podrá ser.

Horo...

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...antes de que abras la puerta 

Ya estoy frente a tu puerta, no quiero abrirla, no quiero, no debería, no podría dañarte de nuevo, no de nuevo así. Ya quiero terminar con esto, quiero que me muestres amor. Pero mis cuerpo quiere, se mueve sólo, guiado por mis instintos. Quiero que esto termine rápido. No quiero herirte, no quiero que me hieras, por favor abre tú la puerta, invítame a pasar, y muéstrame tu amor, sin utilizar esta manera, como antes.

Pero mis súplicas son vanas, y mi mano gira la perilla, y entro. Está oscuro, estas sentado en el marco de la ventana. Te abrazas las rodillas, tu cabeza apoyada algo ladeada en estas, veo como tus ojos están muy cerrados. Sientes dolor, yo también. No quiero verte sufrir, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, y me acerco a ti. Me pongo a tu altura. Entonces levantas el rostro y abres tus preciosos ojos dorados llenos de temor y dolor.

No quieres dañarme, no quieres que te dañe, no queremos hacerlo, pero sucede como si estuviéramos obligados, por el pasado, por nuestros cuerpos, por nosotros mismos.

Y dando un último vistazo frío, te beso. Furiosamente, sin miedo ya a reprimirme, puedo desquitarme de todo. Y pienso distinto, quiero dañarte, quiero que me sientas, quiero desquitarme contigo, quiero que te arrepientas de haberme aceptado, quiero que te arrepientas de amarme, de quererme, quiero que te arrepientas de cómo me tratas, y te des cuenta y me muestres tu amor como antes.

Len...

...y me besa...

Siento su furia, siento que tiembla de placer, siento como me desea, más...no siento que me ama.

Rodeo su cuello y lo acercó delicadamente, mientras tengo ganas de llorar.

Siento su lengua malvada y salvaje arremeter en mi boca...

Siento sus manos delinear mi cuerpo...

Me siento estremecer....

Me abraza por la cintura y me levanta de donde estoy sentado, me hace parar y me lleva a mi futon, ahí tirado en el piso, sin tender...más, para qué??, si de todos modos termina siempre deshecho.

Y me tira a él...

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...Antes de que me levanta del suelo 

Horo...

Lo miro un rato, me lastima, y aún así sonrío...de manera pervertida, sádica, lujuriosa. Y veo como esto lo hace sufrir.

Me empiezo a quitar la ropa, primero la camiseta, luego me desabrocho el cinturón.

Len quiere que esto termine rápido así que se levanta un poco y se sienta en su futon y me quita lo zapatos y las medias.

Pero yo no quiero darle el gusto, quería que esto terminara rápido, más ya no quiero, quiero que se alargue toda la noche si es posible.

Me mira con esos magníficos ojos dorados, y luego de haber terminado su tarea, el también se empieza a sacar la camisa.

Al terminar yo me agacho y lo agarro de la cintura, le muerdo, lamo y beso el cuello, mientras lo empujo hasta quedar echados sobre el futon, yo encima de él.

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...Antes de que esté en mis poros 

Tengo la necesidad de que me muestre que me ama, me siento impotente, pues él sólo se deja, y no hace nada. Me siento tan furioso que acelero el paso, cada vez con más deseos de hacerle daño para que me responda, aunque me golpee, para que me responda con lo que sea.

Len...

Siento como me toca, sus manos en mi cuerpo, y el suyo propio sobre mí.

Lo detesto, empiezo a jadear un poco. Lo abrazo por la espalda.

Sus manos llegan a mi pantalón y no lo detengo, no debo hacerlo, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

Me quita la ropa...

Sus manos en mis piernas...

Sus ojos en mi cuerpo...

Y sus labios muerden y lamen asquerosamente mi piel, dejando unas horribles marcas.

Siento como se endurece su entrepierna...

Siento como se quita la ropa y terminamos desnudos...

Y lo último que siento es el daño de tenerlo dentro de mí...

Soy un masoquista, lo sé. Pero siento las ganas de gritarle que siga, que lo haga más fuerte...

Y empiezo a llorar, lo hace como una bestia, como un animal, sólo instintos, sólo lujuria.

Gemimos, jadeamos, gritamos, lloro...

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...Antes que grite por más 

Y no lo resisto...

"Más" me oyó "Horo por favor...más"

Me responde y me toma como si no tuviera sentimientos, oye mi súplica y la cumple a la perfección. Y a cada embestida mis gritos se vuelven más fuertes, y lloro más.

Horo...

Actos casuales de locura,

incidentes triviales

casualidades y sorpresas

otro estado de conciencia 

No puedo pensar con claridad, pero tu voz, entre tantos gemidos. Es algo indescriptible, ceo que jamás lo habías hecho así.

Pero creo, creo que con sólo decir eso me mostraste tu amor, sin importar de que manera, me lo mostraste.

Y yo sólo te estoy haciendo daño, discúlpame por favor, pero no puedo detenerme...no ahora...

Len...

Dime lo que nunca has considerado

arremetido o dañado,

aún hay alguien que pierde porque

no hay forma de dar vuelta atrás 

Estas llegando al climax, lo siento. Veo tus ojos y muestran algo diferentes, me hacen sentir tranquilo.

Se que no quieres detenerte, que no puedes, no necesitas explicármelo.

Y me sigues dañando, se que no puedes detenerte...no ahora...

Y me haces totalmente tuyo...de nuevo.

Horo...

Dime como nunca has sentido

delicado o inocente,

todavía dudas de que

el que tengamos fe tenga algún sentido 

Nos acostamos en tu futon, me dan ganas de demostrarte MI amor, así que te abrazo, con una ternura que me sorprende. Te veo como un delicado tesoro, acaricio tu mejilla, y te doy un beso, el más tierno y dulce que jamás di, recibí o vi en mi vida.

Pero tú, no dices nada, sólo me separas de ti y me das la espalda.

No digo nada, me echo boca arriba, mirando al techo, mi manos en mi cabeza. Disimulo pensar.

Como puedes dudar todavía de mi?? Te quiero, te lo acabo de demostrar.

Esta relación no tiene futuro.

Len...

Tu juegas a juegos, yo hago trampas

chicos y chicas, pero tu eres el único

como un juego de levantar palos,

jugado por lunáticos 

Sigues jugando conmigo, y yo también juego. Seguimos jugando a este juego de los sufridos.

Sabemos que el amor no se ha acabado, y disimulamos lo contrario, acabas de romper el juego.

Estamos locos, más locos que nadie. Nos hacemos sufrir, por el simple gusto.

Aparentamos no poder romper con esto, pero podemos hacerlo, pero no queremos, queremos seguir jugando.

Juega conmigo, juega con el amor...jugamos a sufrir, es divertido

Recuerdo cada cosa que has dicho y hecho, las imágenes pasan por mi mente, de ti y de mi...

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...antes de que abras la puerta 

Los abrazos...

Horo...

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...Antes de que me levanta del suelo 

Los besos...

Len...

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...Antes de que esté en mis poros 

Ser tuyo...

Horo...

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...Antes que grite por más 

Hacerte mío...

Len y Horo

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...dame todo lo que deseo 

Muéstrame amor, muéstrame amor...dame todo lo que deseo 

"Deseo estar cerca de ti"



Y que tal???? A mi me encanto, manden reviews please, quiero saber que tal escribo. Y así me dicen si puede ser considerado Lemon o sólo lime. Bueno nos vemos sigan leyendo mis fics y manden reviews que es lo k los mantiene vivos o muertos depende de que digan ¬ ¬

Bye:

Antes:::::::::

Seguimos con la pregunta de mi fic "en el teatro de parís": "Con quien se quedará Len???" manden las respuestas a ese fic ok.


End file.
